I Can't Lose You
by Chicago Girl11
Summary: Scott is with Stiles on his way to check himself into a mental institute; but Scott disagree's with his decision.. he tells Lydia what's going on in hopes that she can help. Can a red headed Banshee change Stiles's mind?


Hello lovely's! This is my third Teen Wolf fic, I've been on a roll this week with writing! This popped into my head after seeing the Promo where Stiles checks himself into a mental insitute. I thought it'd be interesting to see what Lydia thinks about him doing so. I hope you guys like this one (:

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters.

oooooooooo

She heard her phone go off around ten. She had just gotten out of the shower, towl still wrapped around her petite form; she dried her hands and picked up her phone. A text from Scott. She could only imagine what could be happening to make Scott text her this late at night. So much had been going on latey that it didn't surprise. She knew they'd all been worried about Stiles..

"With Stiles taking him to mental institute.." she read the text over again, confused. She knew now that the nogitsune had been possesing him.. but she figured their group would find out what to do to get it out of him. Not take him to a mental institution.. her fingers ran over the keyboard as she quickly replied back. "Why?!" She set her phone down, quickly drying herself and putting her hair in a messy bun before getting dressed in some clean clothes. Her phone went off again right when she picked it up.

"Stiles feels it's best.. but I don't think so. We can't help him if he's away in some place. Please come meet us here, maybe you talking to him will change his mind.." she read the text; grabbing her keys before giving a second thought. Scott was right, they couldn't help him if he was off in some mental place. She almost felt like Stiles was giving up, and she didn't like that one bit. She texted Scott back before leaving the house "Send me the address and I'll be on my way." she sent the text, getting into her car and starting the car. Scott sent her the address and she put it in her GPS, pulled out of the driveway and onto the road; wondering the whole time why Stiles hadn't even told her her was doing this.

ooooo

Scott was in the passenger side of Stiles's Jeep, he watched his best friend intently before checking his phone. He knew Lydia was on her way, and they were gonna be at their destination any minute now.

"Scott, please don't try to stop me. I have to do this." Stiles said roughly, looking over at his best friend. Scott gave him a sad look and watched as they pulled into the parking lot.

"This isn't right Stiles. I can't help you if you're in there!" Scott said, clearly upset. He knew his best friend was slowly losing hope, and he hated it. He couldn't lose him, none of them could. Stiles turned off his jeep, taking the key out of the ignition before sighing.

"and I won't hurt you if I'm in there!" Stiles said loudly, running a hand through his hair. They stayed silent for a moment before Stile spoke up again. He understood where Scott was coming from, but he knew it was to risky to be around anyone right now.

"Look, I know you don't like it. and this is exactly why I haven't told anyone else. But you know what's going on with me. I'm not safe out here around you guys.. several people have died in the last 24 hours because of me. I won't let that happen again." Stiles said softly, looking down at his hands.

"That wasn't you Stiles, that was the nogitsune! You would never hurt anyone Stiles." Scott said gently. He looked around the parking lot waiting for Lydia to show up. She needed to get here, and soon.. then he saw a light, headlights.. they got closer and he saw her car park on his side. Stiles watched, and when he recognized the car he sighed loudly; giving Scott an agitated look.

"You texted her, didn't you? Scott.." he trailed off, exasparated. If anyone was gonna be pissed it was Lydia Martin. They had gotten close in the last few weeks and he knew she wasn't gonna like that he had hid this from her. He knew he was in for it. Scott gave his friend an apologetic look before they saw her get out of her car and closing the door a little more harder then she needed too. Scott and Stiles flinched and they watched her strutt to Stile's side. Stiles looked down, sighing again. He was definitly in for it. There was a loud knocking on his window and he slowly looked up and glanced towards her direction. Once he saw her, she raised her eyebrows at him, crossing her arms. He opened the door, and waited for her to speak. 

"Well? You gonna tell me what exactly you're doing Stiles Stiniski?" She said loudly, drumming her fingers on her arm; waiting for his reply. She still had her eyebrows raised. He really took in her appearance this time and noticed her hair was damp and in a messy bun with her bangs framing her face; she had probably just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready for bed. Her usual high heels were replaced with a pair of converse; he didn't even know she owned a pair of converse. He took in her facial expression. He was right, she was pissed. After waiting a few minutes for a reply and not hearing one; she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the car. He groaned and followed; before standing in front of her now.

"We're gonna have a little talk; Scott we'll be right back." Lydia said promptly before dragging Stiles away by his arm. Scott just nodded his head, trying not to laugh. Stiles turned his head around giving Scott a look of pure fear and mouthing what looked like 'please save me'. Scott shrugged and mouthed back an apology. He almost felt bad for his friend, no one wanted to face Lydia's wrath. But he knew she could knock some sense into him. He smiled watching her drag him to the other side of the parking lot, before he looked down and started texting Kira.

ooooo

Once she felt they were far enough away not to be heard, she stopped and let go of his arm the second she turned around and faced him. Noticing she had suddenly stopped; he quickly stopped just near inches away from her; almost bumping into the Banshee. She gave him an expectant look, waiting for him to start talking. He sighed, looking up at the sky before closing his eyes and looking down.

"I know I should've told you.. okay? I know.. I just feel like this is what's best right now." he said, scoffing his feet on the ground. Lydia's face softened, hearing how upset he really was about all this. She sighed softly, still feeling slightly agitated with him.

"This is best, Stiles? Checking yourself into a mental institute; where me and the others can't help you and figure this out?" she said, exasperated again. She heard him give a sad sigh before looking up at her. He was illuminated in the parking lot street lights and she could barely make out his teary eyes.

"There's no figuring this out Lydia.. I killed several people in the last day.. I refuse to hurt anyone else.. I can't be out here, it's to dangerous for everyone." he said boldly; digging his nails into his palm. From the tone of his voice, Lydia knew he was giving up. She may not have been very close to him for long, but she knew Stiles was no quitter.

"First off, YOU didn't kill those people. That thing possesing you did. It's dangerous either way Stiles, but out here we can watch out for you and figure this out." she said, laying a hand on his arm; trying to give a little comfort however she could.

"What is there to figure out Lydia?!" he said, suddenly become loud. She knew it was only because he was upset and scared. She didn't blame him. But she also knew he was very smart and he should be letting his pack help him in this situation, not running away from them.

"Getting this thing out of you! We're going to! But if you go in there, we can't do that! and damnit Stiles, we aren't going to lose you!" she shouted fiercly; looking up at him; her hand still on his arm. He looked at her surprised at the amount of emotion he heard in her voice. He saw the beginning of tears in her eyes, and then he felt like shit. He was making her cry.

"What if there's no way to Lydia? What then?" he said while looking into her eyes. Her lips were pressed firmly shut and he saw the crease in her forehead by her eyebrows. He knew she wanted to help him; after all she was with his tether. She understood better then most of them did.

"There is always a way, and we'll find it. My abilities are growing.. I know I can figure this out Stiles." her voice was filled with determination she didn't even realize she had; and for a second she wondered why this was so important to her. Looking up into his eyes and seeing how upset and scared he looked; she knew why. She took his hand in hers, the one where his nails had been digging into his palm now for a good minute. She looked down and gently uncurled his fingers before stroking the lines on his palm. He watched her curiously before he heard her whisper out something.

"You still believe in me, right?" she said, getting lost in the pattern in his palm; trying to focus on anything but the tears she felt growing in her eyes. His fingers closed around hers gently; and she was forced to look back up at him.

"Ofcouse I still believe in you, Lyd. I always have. I'm just so scared of hurting you guys.." he said quietly before tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear with his other hand. She saw the fear in his eyes and knew how hard this was for him. Deep down she was angry wondering why this had to be happening to him, of all people. Stiles never deserved this pain. He was so good hearted. She knew he'd forever have to live with the pain of knowing people had died because of him.

"I know you are.. but I know we're going to figure this out. I can't lose you.." she said, trailling off. He raised an eyebrow, giving her a curious look. He really didn't know how much he meant to her. Her face flushed and she quickly looked away. He gently squeezed her hand, stroking his thumb over hers. He knew how important he was to his pack. He just wish he knew how to stop this monster inside of him.

"I'm gonna keep fighting it off the best I can until you guys figure something out." he said, trying to be positive for her sake. He knew she wanted him to come back with them, but he still didn't feel right about it. He closed his eyes, looking up at the moon. He felt a hand on his chest, and he looked back down at her in question. She looked so small then, scared for him.

"Please come back with us.. if you're really scared you can't control it we can hold you off somewhere.. so you're not locked up in a place you're not meant to be. and we can continue trying to figure out what to do to get this thing out. Okay?" she said reassuringly before moving her hand to his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. Before she could say any more, he took her into his arms, laying his head atop of hers. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, burying her head in his chest. The young banshee couldn't lie and say she hadn't been terrified for him lately. She was so scared of going to bed and getting a text or a call saying he was gone again or worse.. she never wanted to leave his side lately, even though she knew that thing could come out any second and hurt anyone it wished to. She didn't care, she just wanted to be there for him.

"I know this is hard for you.. to see me like this. But I never want you to see what I'm like when he comes out.. and I know he would try to hurt you Lydia, that scares me more then anything else." his voice was shaky, and she felt him struggling to get a breath in. She held on to him tighter and he leaned down, leaning his head on her shoulder. She heard the shaky breathes he was giving out, and she started rubbing circles into his back to try to soothe him.

"But I guess I can come back.. but I need to be locked up somewhere, and soon. It can be somewhere you guys can keep an eye on me and still figure out what to do." he said, pulling back slightly to look at her. She nodded her head, lost in her thoughts; noticing his face was only inches away from her. She noticed the dark bags under his eyes and she glanced at his lips before she even realized it. 

"Stay with me tonight, at my house..? I can watch over you.. we can watch movies all night, even if I pass out; you still won't be alone.." she said softly, still staring at him. He debated on her question. He knew it probably wasn't a good idea, but he knew she'd be upset if he said no. Maybe it would help to get his mind off things with movies and he couldn't complain about spending more time with her. He nodded his head and she smiled up at him. 

"Good, it'll help." she said before slightly pulling out of his arms. She hesitantly took his hand in hers, leading him back to his Jeep. He looked at their hands clapsed together, and when he looked up they were back in front of his Jeep.

I'll meet you at your house?" he said, looking back at her while she went to get in her car. She smiled and nodded. He jumped back into his Jeep, closing the door and starting the ignition. He looked over at Scott who was giving him a sneaky smile.

"You know exactly how to get through to me, huh?" Stiles said, giving him a look. Scott laughed, and they pulled out on to the road.

"Well she is your tether, right? and I mean if I had told her after you had checked yourself in, her wrath would have been at me!" he said, laughing again. Stiles gave a smile at his best friend.

"That is true. Well, I told her I'll stay out as long as sometime soon you guys find a way to lock me up where you can still see me and such.. I need to be restricted sometime, and soon.." Stiles said, trailing off. Scott gave an understanding nod.

"That's understandable and we can do that, I know you're scared.." he said, looking down in his lap. He heard his friend give a sigh before turning onto Scott's road.

"Yeah, but it'll be fine.. I hope. Lydia wants me to come over tonight and watch movies with her; so she'll be keeping an eye on me. Just listen out for a Banshee scream.." Stiles said, worried something might happen. Scott laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You'll be fine dude. You seem to stay more in control when you're around her anyway." Scott said reassuringly. Stiles guessed that was true. He did feel more in control of himself around her, and less stressed and scared. He watched Scott get out of his Jeep, and said he'd text him in the morning. Stiles gave a wave goodbye before pulling out of the driveway, heading to Lydia's.

ooooo

When he got there, he parked and noticed only her car was in the driveway. It didn't surprise him, her parents were always out of town. He walked up to her door, and before he could knock she opened it. He took her in, she still had her hair up in a messy bun, but now she was in some pink pj pants and what looked like an old black tshirt. She motioned for him to come in and he did, taking his shoes off by the door. They walked to her room in silence; Stiles trailing behind her. She opened the door and they walked in. The first thing he noticed was her huge queen sized bed. and then the piles of junkfood piled at the end of it. His mouth gaped open and she turned towards, giving him a smile; enjoying his reaction.

"I didn't even know you liked junk food Lydia; dear god." he said, smiling back at her. She laughed and walked towards her flatscreen TV, turning it on. He walked towards her bed; sitting down on top of the covers. She whipped around, several movies in her hands.

"Which one first? There's The Breakfast Club, The Avengers, Crazy Stupid Love.. I also got The Mortal Instruments and Zombieland." she said, scrolling through the movies in her hands. He watched her do so, his heart racing. It was impossible not to love her. He shook himself out of his thoughts and leaned back in her bed.

"Gonna have to go with Zombieland!" he said, she nodded her head; putting the DVD in before laying the other movies back on her desk.

"Exactly what I was thinking." she said, before walking towards the bed and sitting down on the bed next to him. She took her hair down, running her fingers through her hair before digging into the pile of junkfood in front of them.

"Your favorite." she said, handing a Reese's to him; he grinned at her before ripping the package off.

"You know me all to well." he said before taking a bite and moaning in bliss. She rolled her eyes at him and his exaggeration before opening a bag of Skittles for herself. She got up and turned off all the lights, before getting under the covers. He glanced over at her in the TV light, thinking how not even two years ago they barely talked to each other let alone knew much of anything about one another. It was hard to believe that now here he was in bed with her, watching movies and pigging out on their favorite snacks. Also being each other's tether was something he couldn't believe, let alone all the other supernatural stuff they had been through.

He settled into the bed beside her, both their backs against the bed post and watched the movie. Through out it, Stiles made little comments every now and then; most of which made Lydia laugh or roll her eyes at him playfully. After Zombieland, he let her put in Crazy Stupid Love and then The Avengers. He noticed she started nodding off half way through The Avengers, by then they had ate most of the junk food and all the wrappers were on the ground in a pile; he silently got up; putting them in the trash before putting the leftover candy on her dresser. He turned down the TV volume, and got back on his side of the bed; getting under the covers. He continued watching the movie, and towards the end he felt her head leaning on his shoulder. He looked down at her to see her eyes closed, and her breathing soundly. He knew she was asleep. He stroked her hair, and she snuggled her face into his shoulder before slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey, lay down." he said softly, she gave a little groan before moving down in the bed but to his surprise she grabbed his hand and started pulling it towards her.

"Lay with me, please." she said half asleep, his eyes widened but he moved down beside her and she snuggled closer to him until her head was resting on his arm and she continued holding his hand. He couldn't help but smile at her sleeping form. When the movie was over, he reached for the remote and turned the TV off. The room went dark other then for the moonlight peaking in through her window. She started moving about until he lifted up his arm and she moved her head to his chest, settling down again. He wrapped his arm around her and she laid her hand on his stomach. He looked up at the ceiling, wondering how exactly his night had turned to cuddling with Lydia Martin when really he had tried so hard to end up locked up in that Mental Insitute.

"You help me so much." he whispered out, before giving a content sigh and started stroking her hair. He felt her fingers start stroking along his tshirt, drawing circles into it. He looked down, watching her little movements.

"You help me too." she whispered out sleepily. He was surprised. He didn't think he helped her much at all.. he just tried to be there for her the best he could be, and everyone knew why that was. He gave a little jult when he felt her fingers go under his shirt and touch along his stomach.

"You're so warm." she whispered before snuggling closer to him. He rubbed her arm softly, before running his fingers along it.

"Can you sleep?" she asked softly, looking up at him. He noticed her eyes were half closed and her bangs were kind of in her face. He couldn't help but think how adorable she looked right then.

"I'm not sure.. sleep is hard these days now.. he likes to come out when I sleep, only way he really catches me off guard is when I'm asleep.." he said, trailling off. He wished so badly that he could fall asleep with her, but keeping her safe was more important. She looked sad then, and she moved up a little and buried her face into the crane of his neck; breathing in deeply before sighing.

"Are you okay?" he asked, gently, still running his fingers along her arm. She gave a short nod. He was surprised at all the affection she was giving him; he couldn't remember ever cuddling with her until now.

"It just makes me sad to see you struggling all the time now.. the tether connection.. I feel everything you feel a lot of the time now." she said, muffled into his neck. He raised his eyebrows, surprised. He didn't realize the connection was that strong between them.

"But I don't mind it.. the connection I mean. It's nice to have that with a person, I always know when something is wrong or if you're hurt or something.." she said slowly before lifting her head up to look at him again. He felt so many emotions towards her; definitly in that moment. Before he realized his actions, he gently placed his lips on her forehead; kissing it. She gripped his tshirt a bit and he went back to stroking her hair.

"It is nice, and I feel it too. I undertand." he whispered against her forehead; he closed his eyes. He felt content in that moment, laying with her and being so close. It was dark but he wasn't afraid right now. He felt so much stronger with her near.

"Stiles..." he looked down at her, seeing her start to sit up a bit. He watched her sit up, her back to him. He reached out to her, his fingers stroking her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, wondering what was wrong. Maybe she needed to use the restroom, or something was really on her mind. He was about to sit up with her, but then she turned towards him and leaned down. He watched her movements and noticed her hand go next to the side of his face before she inched her face closer to his. He could barely see her, it was so dark in the room. But he felt her breath along his cheek, and his breath hitched. She was hovering over him, her face only an inch or two from his. Her head shook a bit and he took that as a nod in a yes. He wasn't sure what to do or what was even happening, but he could see her eyes and knew she was struggling with something. He was about to speak, but he saw her close her eyes.. his mind was racing when she leaned down all the way and connected her lips to his.

He stopped breathing. He could barely comprehend what was happening, all he could focus on was the feeling of her lips on his and the way she started bringing her hand closer until it was on his cheek; he closed his eyes before kissing her back and bringing his hands up to cradle her face and bring her closer. He felt her legs move along his then her weight along his waist. She straddled him before moving her hands along the outline of his shirt, before dipping her hands under it again and moving her fingers along his stomach. He gave a small moan, before tangling his hands in her hair. He didn't know how this happened, how suddenly they were kissing and she was on top of him and her hands were exploring his chest and he had never had his hands wrapped up in her hair until now. They had kissed before, in the locker room when he was having a panic attack. But this was different; he wasn't having a panic attack and he could not stop kissing her.

By the time they pulled away, he was lightheaded and his heart was still racing; his hands were still tangled in her hair and her hands had moved to his face. She opened her eyes and looked at him, breathing deeply as was he. A smile slowly came across his face and he pulled up to kiss her neck, then her jaw and then her lips again. This kiss was softer, and she couldn't help but smile into it. When he pulled back, laying his head on the pillow again. She seemed at a lose for words, and he could understand why she was. She probably hadn't been planning to do that and he certainly wasn't expecting it.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything." he said into the darkness, stroking her cheek. She leaned into his touch before giving a sigh and smiling.

"Let's just sleep right now, and we'll talk in the morning." he murmered before kissing her one last time. She nodded her head and snuggled back into his chest. He went back to stroking her hair and she wrapped an arm around his waist. He heard her breathing even out and knew she was asleep. Before he could think further about what had just happened, he closed his eyes and entered sleep too. It was the first night in a lomg time he had no nightmares.


End file.
